Brandon is 54 years old and Jessica is 12 years old. How many years will it take until Brandon is only 4 times as old as Jessica?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Brandon will be $54 + y$ years old and Jessica will be $12 + y$ years old. At that time, Brandon will be 4 times as old as Jessica. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $54 + y = 4 (12 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $54 + y = 48 + 4 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $3 y = 6$ $y = 2$.